Brave New World
by Elendil Star-Lover
Summary: Two Links, two demensions, two lives. One is the swordslinger we all know and love, the other is from our world. What happens when they switch places?
1. Hi!

Brave New World  
By  
Elendil Star-Lover  
  
Link Elenmacar was not a Kokiri, but he dressed like one; he wasn't really a fairy, but he looked like one; he didn't really call himself "hero", but everyone else did. He wasn't exactly a Hylian at all, even though most people he met, particularly Gerudo Warrior Women, accepted him as one (if you could call what the Gerudo did "accepting").  
  
Link was...everything.  
  
Yes.  
  
Everything and nothing.  
  
In his veins flowed the red blood of a Hylian and the green of a fairy, while it isn't entirely wrong to say that his father, the one who created him, was a Gerudo King of Thieves.  
  
You, see, everything that ever happened to me, everything that I ever did, saw, will do, will see, is because of a Gerudo. Me "mother", the Forest Sage, Saria Dawn's-Light, calls this dark desert man, affectionately, "Gannondork."  
  
Yes, I am Link, Son of Star-Swordsman.  
  
Hero of Time of Hyrule (cheesy in my opinion).  
  
Rescuer of Termina.  
  
Pride of the Kokiri.  
  
All-Around Good Guy.  
  
Clearly, it depends on whom you ask.  
  
I bet by now I have you all confused. You are all scratchin' your heads demanding to know who "Elenmacar" is and how I know he is my father. You are, aren't you? You would all KNOW THIS if you read "Truth, Love, Home, and Family" by Star-Lover, wouldn't ya? It's all explained in there, and if you leave a review, Star-Lover might write a little more (she knows, she knows, longer chapters, better detail, she's getting better, trust me!)  
  
At any rate, I am the prince of the fairies, betrothed to Ithilden Elentari, though we may not hold to that. I now have a home, a family (biological, Star-Lover and Sari always made sure I had an adopted one, even Mido Fire Spirit never liked to disobey their wishes). I know that I have four places in Hyrule where I would be welcomed, given a warm bed and hot food, a cool bath, and a sharpening stone for my various pointy toys I like to carry around.  
  
Still, I am a wanderer by nature and no one complains so long as I check in with Saria now and again. This, too, is Gannondork's fault. First, he and his foul sister (she helped me around when I was ten, so anytime a say "foul", I mean Gerudo Navi, not fairy Navi) drove me da nuts so that they could find me mum and meself, then he *killed* me mum before Navi killed Saria's brother, then he stole my childhood, and you know the story from there.  
  
Thus, if he had been content to remain the king of just the deserts, I would never have any more problems than that of a normal fifteen-year-old boy.  
  
But I'm no normal fifteen-year-old boy.  
  
I am Kokiri.  
  
I am not.  
  
I am fairy.  
  
I am Hylian.  
  
I am not.  
  
I am both.  
  
I am the honorary member of hundreds of races.  
  
And I am behind the wheel of a speeding car going down I-53.  
  
And I don't know how to stop.  
  
And it is all Gannondork's fault.  
  
But you wanna hear the story straight from Epona's mouth, don'cha? 


	2. Good Morning!

Chapter one  
  
I smile at the rising sun as I leave the new inn I have found in a small, backwater town between the Lost Woods and the next country. I like these towns the best cuz they seem to retain the innocence of me home, untouched by the hands of time, unmarked by warfare. I open my eyes and grin at the open window, watching eagerly and greedily as the burning yellow sun. We never see such fantasies in the village, my brethren cannot take too much sun, as they are shade-loving, and they have a hard time breathing the air. So they stay hidden.  
  
I stretch and yawn in the feathered bed (not to my liking, I prefer the hard ground meself, but the nice innkeeper's wife insisted, so I came in), ready to greet the peaceful dawn. I untangle meself from the mess of a bed and run to me saddlebag across the room, wedged in a corner where me paranoia tells me that it will not be stolen. I select a new tunic that Elenmacar, me biological father and the king of the fairies, gave me. It is green, a preference I developed over many years of green-ness, with swirly, leaf-like stitches, but not so fine as to attract unwanted attention. Elenmacar, Da, knows that sometimes it is best to hide royalty, and thus has not pressured me into taking me place as a few psychos have.  
  
Trust me, the last thing these people want is a battle-harden swordslinger who was thus at the age of ten, for a king.  
  
I pull out a plain, grey shirt and put this on over the grey matching pants I slept in the night before, followed by the unstained tunic, and then feel around for my leather belt. When I find it reclining on the back of an old chair, one of two around an old dust-covered table, I slide it around my slim waist and buckle it. I then gaze around the sparse room for me sword. I found it beside the bed...err, beneath me pillow, where again, me paranoia told me that it should be placed, 'less some Moblin come for me head on a platter for their dark master.  
  
I listen to me paranoia a lot. Both Elanor and Elendil think it's Soldier's Heart, PTSD, as Rauru called it.  
  
I fetched the sword from its fluffy hiding place, with its sheathe beside it, and placed it within easy reach while I put the sheathe straps over my shoulders. A tad too large, it is, but I manage, and finally slide the blade into its own home, while so close to mine that I fancy I can hear Saria playing. Or perhaps that is Elendil, for her playing is just as wild, but changes more often, as if Star-Lover is more manic.  
  
:30~  
  
Sarah rouses me by paging the beeper set on "buzz" that I keep tied around my waist. I feel it tingling the muscles on my side as I rise from sleep's domain. I open my eyes and am immediately greeted by my dirty room. I make no noise as I stand and shuck my nightshirt to search for a...possibly clean outfit in which to trudge to school.  
  
I find one with an image of Sarah's band, Star FireLight of Dawn, medieval, naturally, emblazoned on the front with a blast of Celtic knots in silver fire, set inside a sun rising over a vast haunted, Irish-looking forest. I carefully dig out a pair of black jeans from my closet, careful not to knock anything over, as I would not be able to hear it fall.  
  
I trudge down stares where Sarah makes breakfast. I can smell the bacon and eggs, which I don't like, but it comes cheep so I cannot complain. She sees me as my bare feet thud, loudly in a desire to *hear* against the steps of the old two-story. Sarah is in a black pair of jeans with a plain black shirt tucked in. Her fake black leather and emerald belt adorns her waist, as does a silver and emerald hairgarmet around her head, like a crown of spiderweb.  
  
I bang my hand against the wall to grasp her attention and then ask if she has a gig. She nods, but mouths that it is after work. Right after. I will have to find my own way home. I am used to it.  
  
:30~  
  
I almost run down the stairs, too energized by sleep and food to do anythin' but move. The Kokiri are always energetic creatures, as are most fairies, and so this is normal. I immediately run through the tavern, already busy with the morning crowd, so that I can get to the stable where Epona waits to be brushed. I don't hear the innkeeper lady's call until she runs through the door herself and grabs me arm. She smiles and tells me that I should eat something. I shake her arm loose and tell her that me horse needs brushing, but she won't listen. She says that such a twig needs proper feedin'.  
  
She ushers me back inside and finds me a table. I sit down, though a little defiantly, and hope that I not be recognized. The innkeeper lady hands me a plate of eggs and what I suppose is grits. I wrinkle me nose when she is out of sight. I usually find whatever I can get and cucco's eggs are revolting while grits be what coulda been a sister of Saria's in a better life.  
  
I eat uncomplainingly. As I do such, me sharp eyes catch a glimpse of a tattered wall hangin' the Hylians use to advertise. A great purple tent is surrounded by smiling faces. A carnival? It may prove interesting. Everyone at home says I should have fun more and fight less (though aside from Mido, this be most Kokiri's advice more post problems).  
  
:30~  
  
I lean against the window as Sarah drives me to school. It has been a year since the orphanage let her go and let me go with her, under the pretense that they could do no more for me. Such an adventure has become routine, Sarah drives me to school, goes to her job as a video game saleswoman, then to a gig at a local bar, and I am left to fend for myself for most of the evening. I love Sarah like a sister, or a mother, even. At the orphanage, she and Eleanor were the only ones who paid me any mind. Even the matrons thought I was too stupid to be taught anymore then to eat when hungry.  
  
The glass is cool against my skin, pressing my slightly pointed ear to my skull. Sarah doesn't talk to me, saving her voice for her gig and too much trouble to sign while driving. Instead, she listens to the radio and I strain my ears for sound. I am almost drifting back into my fantasy world where I hear Sarah's singing as we pass by a purple tent with roust-a-bouts milling around, looking groggy, but ready to make the kids happy.  
  
A carnival? 


	3. Carnival

Chapter two  
  
I keep my head down as I walk into the big, white marble building. It is a private school for gifted students, one that I can only stay in so long as I keep my grades up. It is supposedly only for children who have higher than normal brainpower, but there are many who say that I got in because I am "gifted" by more than grades.  
  
The halls are crowded, but I do not hear the noise. There is pushings and shovings, but I pay no heed. I walk as fast as I can to my locker, but I am not fast enough. I feel his footsteps beside mine before I see him. He slides his hand by my belt to get my beeper, but I grab it before he can get to me.  
  
As it turns out, he is a she. She is a redhead and much, much bigger than me. Her eyes are an amber-yellow color and she holds my shiny black beeper in her palm. Funny, I could have sworn that she was a man as she crept up to me.  
  
She opens her mouth and says, "I'm sorry my boyfriend was a jerk. Here, you can have this back."  
  
Timidly, I hold out my palm to grab the beeper, half expecting her to jerk it away, but she does not. When the hard plastic falls into my palm, I see who she spoke of. He is big with a varsity jacket, white and red, with dark brown hair and beetle black eyes.  
  
He says to her, "Don't bother talking to him. That little monkey is deaf."  
  
I don't hear what he says. I read it. I can only hear the loudest sounds, human voices are not among them.  
  
Similing, the girl leans down so that she is face to face with me and signs with her fingers, "Is...true?"  
  
I nod.  
  
"Partially...totaly?"  
  
I sign for her, "Might...well...total."  
  
Her boyfriend shouts loudly in her ear, "ASK IF LITTLE LINK TEACHER'S-PET CAN TALK!"  
  
I can tell from the expression on his face and more than a dozen passer-bys that he is laughing, but I have never heard a human laugh.  
  
The girl signs again, "You...brave...boy...do...talk?"  
  
I shake my head.  
  
I don't talk.  
  
Not to anyone.  
  
:30~  
  
I put the saddlebag over Epona's back. My, she is getting big! Already, I can hardly see over her shoulders, and it made it a little difficult to pack, but Epona loves me and will bend down if I need her to.  
  
I never hear his approach; never know that he is talking to me. I do feel someone standing beside me, but I am so intent on me packing that I do not notice.  
  
He grabs me by my shoulder and shouts something into my face that sounds muffled only to me dried ears.  
  
"Hey, Hero, do you think you better 'n us country bumpkins??"  
  
I shake me head and tear away from his grasp to find a dagger I slipped into the saddlebag. I do not make it far. He grabs me again and lightly bops the side of me face.  
  
"C'on, boy, 's rude to ignore people when they's speakin' to ya."  
  
"I cannot here you," I try to defend myself. The moron thinks that I be funnin' with him and gets a little angrier.  
  
Even on a bad day, someone twice me size wouldn't bother me.  
  
"Can't hear me, can ya?" he sneers into me face. His breath is awful, reekin' of the village dumpsters.  
  
"Leave 'em 'lone, Argus, the rumors say 'ees deaf," a pretty Gerudo girl whispers in his ear, clearly enough for me to read her lips. I smile. Spirit indeed!  
  
The behemoth drops me and scampers away with his head down and glaring at Nabooru.  
  
I smile.  
  
Nab smiles back, "I thought Rauru said you was to avoid fightin' whenever ya could?"  
  
I grin, "I try, but its hard to *not* fight when a gotta psycho holdin' your collar who is deaf 'n you are!"  
  
Nabooru laughs, "Are you gonna come to the carnival?"  
  
I shrug, "I think."  
  
:30~  
  
I am sitting in my first period class when my beeper buzzes again. I glance down at it. It is the number for the office. I get up and walk out of the room, feeling certain that the teacher knows.  
  
I trudge down the hall and into the counselor's office. It is the redhead from the hall behind the desk!  
  
She mouths so that I can read her lips, "I am a student of psychology. Tell me about yourself Mister..." She glances at a stack of paper in front of her and then continues, "Elmaker."  
  
I nod.  
  
"You grew up in an orphanage, didn't you?"  
  
Again, I nodd.  
  
"Up until last year."  
  
More nodding.  
  
"Another girl there takes care of you?"  
  
Three guesses.  
  
"Do you talk to her?"  
  
This time if you guessed that I nodded, then you are wrong. I shook my head.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
My mouth goes dry. What could I say, even if I wanted to? The bad man could come back for me if I talk!  
  
:30~  
  
There be much music and dancing, wild laughter and play. Smoke creeps along the ground by me feet, where bonfires burn. What catches me attention is a small, purple tent near the center of the merriment. I squint me eyes to read the sign.  
  
A fortune teller?  
  
Might be worth a look.  
  
:30~  
  
There is much music and dancing, wild laughter and play. Fog from the resent rains creeps along the ground by my feet. What catches my attention is a small, purple tent near the center of the merriment. I squint my eyes to read it.  
  
A fortune teller?  
  
Might be worth a look.  
  
:30~  
  
I enter the tent and hand the wizened crone a not that says that I cannot hear her. She smiles a toothless smile and asks with her hands if I can read lips. I tell her verbally that I can.  
  
She be at least in her nineties, with a violet dress and golden jewelry. She gives off the same aura Star-Lover has, knowledgeable and power. I guess old things just do.  
  
She tells me told hold out me palm and I do. She traces the lines and the scars over me fingers where many a fool, including meself, has tried to rip that sword from me arm. Her graceful, delicate, wrinkled hands trace the triforce symbol on the back a me hand.  
  
She looks up and meets me gaze, "You have a twin and you will be meeting him soon."  
  
I shake me head, "Me da already said I be an only child."  
  
She smiles her knowing smile and says, "Your accent is strange, boy. I expect this twin of yours will walk between dimensions just to meet you."  
  
:30~  
  
I leave the tent shaking my head.  
  
Multiple dimensions and twins. How silly! 


End file.
